


Yang Terkasih dan Pucuk Hidungnya yang Kesepian

by orphan_account



Series: Hagia [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Sinetron, alternate profession, bahasa ambureugeul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biar bagaimana pun, ia tidak ingin menodai profesionalitas yang selalu dijunjungnya. Lagi, seseorang tidak akan pernah benar-benar memiliki sesuatu bahkan dirinya sendiri, dia tidak punya hak atas apapun. Jadi, untuk sementara, ia akan membiarkannya. Tetapi, dengan pasien semenyebalkan Seijuurou, dia tidak yakin tahun-tahunnya dapat dilewati dengan biasa saja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yang Terkasih dan Pucuk Hidungnya yang Kesepian

**Author's Note:**

> Telat, maafkan. Jadi saya itu niatnya membuat cerita yang _less-conflict_ , lebih simpel aja untuk saya yang kena writer block (dan pemalesan) sih. Jadi mungkin membosankan, haha. Sistemnya sekuel-sekuelan, tapi enggak _chaptered_ ngaco ya? HAHHAHAHA. Eniwei, karena saya bikinnya sambil bolak-balik kerjain laporan, jadi bahasanya amburadul syekali euheuheu maafkan.

Dibalik kepala lelaki yang mewawancarainya, Shintarou melihat seorang wanita yang tengah meropak-rapik tas tangannya sembari berjalan menuju bangku ruang tunggu. Perutnya yang membuncit begitu kentara dibalik blus biru muda yang dikenakannya, gestur dan wajahnya begitu familiar. Siapa sangka itu adalah Momoi Satsuki, teman SMP-nya dulu. Shintarou berniat memberikan pernyataan terakhir untuk menyudahi sesi wawancaranya, hendak menghampiri wanita tadi dan berbincang-bincang. “Untuk perkembangan kesehatan Akashi- _san,_ Anda bisa terus memantaunya dari pihak keluarga. Karena kami tidak punya hak untuk menginformasikan hal tersebut, terima kasih.” Mereka masih ingin memburunya tapi Shintarou lebih pilih berjalan cepat dan duduk di samping wanita tadi.

“Momoi?” Shintarou memanggilnya.

Wanita berambut panjang itu menoleh lalu terlonjak, “Midorin!” dia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan kemudian tergelak. “Astaga, sedang apa di sini?” dia masih belum berhenti tertawa.

“Ini tempat kerjaku, mutasi setengah tahun yang lalu.” Shintarou mengulum senyum lalu tatapannya jatuh pada perut Satsuki yang besar. “Berapa bulan?”

Satsuki meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas perut kemudian membuat gerakan mengusap, “Baru masuk usia enam bulan,”

“Kuroko tidak bersamamu?”

Suara itu tertawa, malu. “Tidak, ini ‘kan masih jam mengajar. Lagipula aku ada urusan lain setelah mengecek kandungan.” Shintarou ingat pesta pernikahan mereka, tiga tahun lalu di Sapporo, awal musim semi seperti sekarang. Warna rambut Satsuki yang serupa kelopak bunga ceri begitu sesuai dengan atmosfer pernikahan mereka saat itu, seakan-akan memberikan sambutan yang begitu menyenangkan bagi musim Semi.

“Ah, Momoi—eh, kenapa aku tetap memanggilmu Momoi padahal kau sudah berganti nama,” Shintarou menggaruk pelipis kirinya yang tidak gatal sembari tertawa kecil.

“Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa,” dia mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada. “Yang penting itu di surat nikah, panggilan tidak masalah.”

“Bagaimana mungkin itu tidak jadi masalah?” Shintarou mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. “Itu ‘kan kebanggaan, Kuroko Sastsuki- _san_.”

“Astaga,” kini dua tangan itu berpindah ke pipinya yang merona seperti manisan apel, “Kau membuatku malu,” dia terkekeh.

Menit-menit berikutnya dihabiskan mereka berdua dengan menceritakan ulang kisah-kisah lama semasa sekolah dan petualangan-petualangan yang dimiliki Shintarou sepulang masa pengabdian di Nagoro. Perlu dia akui, hubungannya dengan Satsuki tidak berada dalam porsi yang pas untuk disebut ‘sahabat’ tetapi tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi seseorang untuk saling mengenal dan berbagi kelas. Bertemu teman lama selalu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi siapapun, selama apapun mereka saling mengenal dan selama apapun mereka berpisah. Selagi ada waktu-waktu yang memang dibagi, tidak akan salah jika diceritakan kembali.

Waktu SMP dulu, Shintarou sering menghabiskan sore di pinggir sungai ketika musim semi tiba. Di minggu ketiga di bulan Maret, ketika musim semi menuai warna cerah pada rumput dan pohon-pohon, udara kelewat panas dan bercokol di tepian sungai bisa jadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Pemandangan yang disajikan bertahun-tahun yang lalu jauh lebih indah daripada kini, sekalipun Tokyo adalah kota metropolitan yang penuh sesak. Jika udara berembus tenang dan langit cerah, dia bisa melihat atap-atap rumah yang nampak kecil dari kejauhan.

“Eh, Midorin, yang tadi itu wartawan?”

“Iya. Mereka membuat rumah sakit jadi berisik,” Shintarou mengembuskan napas berat. “Hanya karena CEO dari perusahan ... apa ya itu, er, dia dirawat di sini,”

“Akashi Seijuurou?’

“Ya, ya, Akashi _—_ eh, tunggu. Kau tahu? Ah tentu saja tahu, semua orang tahu dia.”

“Tapi kau nampaknya tidak tahu, Midorin.” Tawa kecil itu terdengar lagi.

“Aku menghabiskan dua tahun terakhirku di daerah terpencil, membuatku terasa seperti manusia yang keluar dari mesin waktu ketika kembali ke Tokyo. Dunia cepat berubah, pun orang-orang yang menghuninya. Jadi, tentu saja aku tidak tahu siapa _si_ Akashi ini.”

“Sebenarnya aku mau menengok Akashi.”

Alis Shintarou terjinjing naik, “Kau mengenalnya? Maksudku, lebih dari sekadar tahu.”

“Tetsu- _kun_ dan Akashi saling kenal, jadi secara tidak langsung aku mengenalnya juga,”

Dari dulu, Shintarou tidak mengerti kenapa jaring pertemanan Kuroko selalu lebih luas bahkan lebih berkelas dibanding teman-temannya yang lain. Ia berdeham, “Sebenarnya sudah lewat jam besuk, tapi, aku bisa mengantarmu.”

“Eh? Apa tidak akan mengganggu?”

“Sepertinya tidak. Akashi- _san_ bosan seharian, belum ada anggota keluarga yang menengoknya sedari pagi,”

Satsuki bergeming, lalu dia hanya tersenyum tipis. “Kalau begitu, aku akan senang sekali.”

Shintarou bangun lebih dulu dan membantu wanita itu berdiri dengan memegang kedua lengannya. Satsuki mengambil tas tangannya dari atas bangku kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Shintarou. Sesekali Shintarou melirik ke luar jendela, melihat wartawan-wartawan itu bersuliweran di muka rumah sakit dengan mata yang menempel di corong lensa. Beberapa dari mereka sengaja duduk di muka pintu, seperti menanti-nanti sesuatu. Ia lebih suka rumah sakit yang dipenuhi pasien ketimbang orang-orang sehat yang justru membuatnya sakit kepala.

“Akashi- _san_ orangnya seperti apa?” tanya Shintarou, basa-basi.

“Dia menyenangkan, dia sangat menyukai anak-anak dan ramah, menurutku.”

Rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja merupakan rumah sakit swasta yang cukup dikenal, dibangun bertahun-tahun lalu dengan alasan kemanusiaan yang ujung-ujungnya komersil seperti rumah sakit lainnya. Dari ruang tunggu dokter kandungan, mereka melewati koridor rumah sakit yang jauh dari kesan kaku. Lampu dinding dari kuningan sengaja tidak dinyalakan karena cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela-jendela cukup untuk membuat segalanya terlihat jelas. Lantainya tidak berkarpet namun dialasi dengan marmer dan keramik putih yang mengisi petak-petak itu secara bergantian.

Dua orang pria menggunakan _jumpsuit_ tengah bersandar pada dinding sembari meminum kopi dan bercakap-cakap mengenai rem ambulans yang perlu diperbaharui. Mereka tidak menaruh perhatian ketika Shintarou dan Satsuki melewati mereka. Ruangan tempat Seijuurou dirawat berada di ujung gedung, cukup jauh dari tempat mereka bernostalgia tadi.

 “Ini kamarnya,” Shintarou berhenti di sebuah kamar bernomor 19, dia menjeling ke arah Satsuki lalu membukanya. “Akashi- _san_ , ada tamu untuk Anda,” katanya begitu dia menjejakan kaki ke dalam ruangan. Kamar itu tak nampak seperti ruang rawat yang identik dengan imej membosankan bahkan mistis, alih-alih seperti hotel.

Seorang lelaki muda—usianya sepantar dengan mereka—tengah membaca buku di atas ranjang rumah sakit, separuh badannya tertutup selimut putih. Ia mendongak ketika Shintarou menyebut namanya. Memiringkan leher beberapa derajat ke arah kanan, matanya memicing, kemudian ia berseru, “Satsuki!” kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, Shintarou bisa melihat deretan giginya ketika dia membuka mulut untuk sebuah tawa. Sudah ada semalam dia di sini dan baru sekali ini Shintarou menyaksikannya tertawa.

“Akashi, hei,” Satsuki memburunya, dia menarik kursi ke samping tempat tidur. “Tetsu- _kun_ tidak bisa datang, maaf sekali,”

“Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau datang,” Mata Seijuurou lenyap ketika dia tersenyum. Sejurus kemudian, dia meletakan sebelah tangannya di perut Satsuki. “Apa kau datang untuk menjengukku juga?” seolah-olah dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan bayi di dalam perut Satsuki, Seijuurou mengusap dan mengajaknya bicara.

Sadar akan keberadaannya yang tidak terlalu dibutuhkan, Shintarou berjingkat keluar dari ruang rawat Seijuurou tanpa memberi tahu. Kemudian diam-diam ia mengintip melalui jendela kecil di pintu, mengamati percakapan yang terdengar bisu. Mereka terlihat akrab lewat tawa dan ekspresi bahagia yang ditunjukan dari awal pertemuan hingga menit-menit berikutnya, dan saat itu pula, Shintarou sadar bahwa ia tengah mengintip pasien dan tamunya entah berapa lama.

Buru-buru ia menarik diri, menjauhi pintu dan beringsut ke ruangannya. Di hari pertama kedatangannya, Seijuurou terlihat kesepian. Ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit pukul sepuluh malam, di unit gawat darurat karena tidak sadarkan diri usai penerbangannya dari Amerika. Vertigo akut. Ia seperti orang mati ketika datang dan seperti orang yang bangun dari kematian ketika ia siuman, tatapannya nyalang lalu meredup.

 Hal yang paling diingat Shintarou adalah bagaimana laki-laki itu berkata, “Oh, aku di sini lagi.” Seumpama rumah sakit adalah tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi. Saat itu ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespons, mengingat itu adalah kali pertamanya mereka bertemu dan Seijuurou tidak menunjukkan gelagat ingin berbicara banyak. Jadi, ketika melihatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa ketika bertemu Satsuki memberinya perasaan kaget.

Lalu dia sadar akan hal lainnya, bahwa ternyata dunia begitu sempit. Siapa sangka pasiennya adalah orang ternama yang namanya rajin menghiasi tiap sudut majalah—sebagai pengusaha dan orang berpengaruh—dan suatu kebetulan, atau barangkali takdir, pasiennya adalah teman dari teman sekolahnya. Luar biasa.

Selama ditugaskan di daerah terpencil yang minim penduduk, dia jarang mendapat masalah yang sebegitu peliknya. Pun perangai pasien yang aneh-aneh. Hampir semua orang yang dijumpainya selalu memberi senyum dan berbincang-bincang seusai berobat. Penyakit mereka umumnya tidak parah tetapi masyarakat perdesaan memang selalu khawatir, sebab mereka merasa tidak tahu apa-apa dan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya bisa jadi hal yang serius.

Kendati jauh dari perkotaan, namun hidup mereka justru jauh lebih berkualitas. Udara yang dihirupnya di perdesaan memberikan kelegaan dan mampu membangun _mood_ yang baik untuk memulai harinya setiap pagi. Jarak yang jauh dan harus ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki memberinya banyak kesempatan untuk melihat-lihat dan bertegur sapa dengan orang asing.

Setelah sadar dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di ruangannya ketimbang menghitung jam kunjungan Satsuki, Shintarou kembali ke kamar Seijuurou. Dia mengetuk pintu kamarnya selama tiga kali lalu mempersilakan dirinya sendiri masuk. Seijuurou dan Satsuki menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Shintarou mengerling ke arloji di tangan kirinya untuk mengingatkan bahwa jam kunjungan memiliki batas. Satsuki paham akan isyarat yang diberikannya dan bangkit dari kursi, dia merapikan pakaian dan mendorong kursinya menjauh.

“Aku rasa sudah saatnya pulang, Akashi.” Katanya.

“Ah, sayang sekali.” Alis Seijuurou turun. “Datanglah lagi bersama Tetsuya,”

“Aku tidak mau,” wanita itu memutar bola matanya dengan jenaka. “Lebih baik, kau saja yang mengunjungi kami. Makanya, cepat sehat ya,” kemudian Satsuki memutar tumit dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Shintarou. “Titip Akashi ya, Midorin.”

Lidah Shintarou kelu, ‘menitipkan’ terasa berlebihan. Dia bukan penanggung jawab yang akan mengurusi temannya selama dua puluh empat jam. “Oke, salam untuk Kuroko,”

“Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. _Bye-bye,_ Akashi.” Satsuki melengang keluar dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya sebelum menutup pintu.

Shintarou berniat meninggalkan Seijuurou—lagi-lagi tanpa pamit—dan membiarkannya beristirahat. Tetapi pasiennya seolah punya pemikiran lain mengenai jadwal-jadwalnya sendiri.

“ _Sensei,”_ panggilan itu membuat kepala Midorima kembali memutar ke belakang.

“Ya?”

“Kapan aku bisa pulang?” Seijuurou meraih buku yang tadi sempat ditutupnya lalu membuka halaman yang dilipatnya.

“Setelah Anda dirasa cukup kuat,”

“Rumah sakit begitu membosankan buatku,” Seijuurou mendengus kesal, “Aku tidak akan pernah kuat jika terus-terusan berada di sini,”

“Keluarga Anda—“

“Ah, ya, ya. Aku mengerti.” Seijuurou mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. “Aku hanya sedang ingin menggerutu.”

***

Ada beberapa orang yang begitu membenci olahraga di dunia ini. Shintarou tidak pernah menikmati seni berkeringat yang adiluhung. Meskipun berkutat dengan hal-hal berbau kesehatan setiap hari, bahkan memberikan wejangan pada pasien-pasiennya untuk gemar berolahraga namun dia sendiri tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Mengapa repot-repot menghabiskan setengah jam di pagi hari untuk berlari? Atau satu jam di sore hari untuk berada di dalam gym yang bising dan dipenuhi orang-orang ekshibisionis.

Tapi, demi mencegah perut yang kelak menggelambir ketika usianya lewat angka tiga puluh dia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk berlari sebanyak delapan putaran di lapangan olahraga setiap pagi. Ia sengaja bangun dua jam lebih awal dari jam kerjanya, membasuh muka dengan air dingin dan memilih sepatu lari. Shintarou bukan penikmat musik, jadi dia tidak pernah menyumbat telinganya dengan _earphone_ ketika berolahraga. Ia lebih suka mendengar deru napasnya sendiri dan suara tanah yang dipijak kakinya berulang kali.

Di putarannya yang kelima, Shintarou berhenti sejenak untuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang udar. Lelaki berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu berjongkok lalu menyeka keringatnya sejurus.

“Shin-chaaan!” datang sebuah seruan dari arah depan. Shintarou mengangkat kepalanya, Kazunari, tetangga sebelah rumah dan teman SMA-nya. “Hei, hei, pak dokter sedang mencari kecoak.”

“Aku sedang membetulkan tali sepatu,” Shintarou membersut dan mulai berlari lagi.

Kazunari berlari di sebelahnya dengan tempo yang sama. Bagi Shintarou, dia adalah satu dari orang-orang aneh yang justru menggilai olahraga. Lain halnya dengan Shintarou yang mengenakan kaus dan celana _jogging_ seadanya ketika berolahraga, Kazunari mengenakan kostum olahraganya dan terlihat bagus; celana pendek dan kaus biru gelap, dia mengenakan _wristband_ dan sepatu lari dengan merk terbaru, terlihat begitu nyaman ketika dipakai. Kazunari selalu tampil seperti atlit profesional. _Well,_ dia memang atlit profesional. Pebasket nasional yang berniat rehat tahun depan karena ingin bergelut di pasar saham dan menikah.

“Habis ini mau sarapan apa?” tanya Kazunari, memperlambat larinya—dia bisa berlari lebih cepat—untuk menyamai Shintarou.

Dengan napas yang tersendat-sendat, dia menjawab, “Tidak tahu ... er ... mungkin sereal,”

“Perutmu bisa buncit,” dia tertawa. “Aku tahu tempat makan yang bagus,”

Shintarou mengangkat tangan kirinya, melihat kumparan jarum arloji. “Tidak tahu jika aku punya waktu,”

“Putaran berikutnya kita langsung lari ke tempat makan itu saja,”

“Dengan berkeringat begini?” Shintarou mendengus geli. “Yang benar saja,”

“Sebagai teman baik, aku ingin menyelamatkanmu dari bahaya kurang gizi,” Kazunari tergelak, punggungnya bergetar karena tawa.

Shintarou membersut dan menempeleng kepala Kazunari meskipun pada akhirnya dia mengikuti jejaknya ke ‘tempat makan yang bagus’.

Ketika mendapati bangunan baru di sisi tukang cukur langganannya, Shintarou tahu ke mana laki-laki ini akan membawanya. Tempat makan itu sudah beberapa kali dilihatnya ketika berangkat kerja namun dia belum ada niatan untuk memesan makanan di sana. Mereka berjalan sembari membesut keringat dengan handuk kecil, Shintarou berulang kali mengendus dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan bau badannya tidak akan mengganggu sarapan orang lain.

Restoran kecil itu beraroma mirip furnitur-furnitur kayu baru, kopi, serta _waffle._ Larik-larik cahaya menembus jendela-jendela yang berjarak teratur. Kursi-kursi terbuat dari kayu cokelat yang berbarik-barik, senada dengan cat ruangan yang berwarna pastel. Segala yang berada di ruangan itu terlihat hangat dan bersahabat. Kazunari menggiring Shintarou untuk duduk di tepi jendela, titik favorit bagi setiap pengunjung agar bisa makan sembari mencuri-curi pandang ke luar sana.

Kazunari membuka buku menu yang terdiri dari 4 halaman, “ _Waffle_ di sini enak,”

“Tadi kau merekomendasikan _panekuk,_ ”

“Itu juga enak. Semuanya enak kok,”

Shintarou memesan _panekuk_ yang direkomendasikan Kazunari sebelumnya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit hingga pesananya tiba dan menggelitik hidungnya. Dia mengiris potongan pertama dan memasoknya ke dalam mulut, Kazunari tidak berbohong kali ini.

Kazunari menunjukan ekspresi bangga dan congkak yang menggelikan. Cukup menggelikan untuk membuat Shintarou bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menempeleng belakang kepalanya sekali lagi.

“Kalau kau terus melakukan kekerasan seperti itu, lisensi doktermu bisa dicabut,” Kaznari memukul punggung tangannya.

“Kau pantas mendapatkan itu,”

“Euh ... jahat sekali.” Kazunari mengembuskan napas berat. “Omong-omong bagaimana Tokyo setelah kautinggalkan dua tahun lamanya?”

“Biasa saja.” Shintarou meletakan garpunya dan meminum jus jeruk.

“Bagaimana dengan rumah sakit?” 

“Biasa saja.”

“Mana mungkin,” Kazunari memutar bola mata, “Kemarin aku melihatmu di tivi, ngomong-ngomong,”

Shintarou tersedak jus yang diminumnya, “Di tivi?”

“Itu lho, yang kau diwawancarai soal Akashi Seijuurou,”

“Oh itu ...”

“Rumah sakit pasti jadi ramai,”

“Begitulah,” Shintarou membesut bibirnya dengan tisu. “Tiap hari rasanya seperti pasar malam.”

“Memangnya dia sakit apa sih?”

“Belum jelas. Waktu datang, dia memang sudah pingsan. Bisa saja karena dia lelah dengan penerbangan dari Newyork ke Tokyo dan vertigo-nya kumat, aku baca riwayat kesehatannya dia tidak pernah melakukan _check up_ dengan serius. Padahal dia orang penting,”

“Bakal jadi berita besar kalau dia sampai kena penyakit gawat,” Kazunari menjengitkan alis.

“Kulihat-lihat, memang tubunya sedikit lemah,” dan rapuh, jika ia bisa menambahkan. “Sejak kapan dia jadi terkenal? Maksudku, dua tahun yang lalu aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya sama sekali. Tahu-tahu sekarang, setiap orang menggaungkan namanya.”

“Ayahnya sangat terkenal, pemilik perusahaan multinasional dan filantropis. Tahun lalu, dia terlibat kasus percobaan bunuh diri dan sekarang sudah pensiun dari jabatannya, semenjak itu nama anaknya jadi lebih dikenal. Mungkin karena dia masih sangat muda tapi begitu brilian,”

Bukan suatu kisah yang menakjubkan untuk golongan konglomerat, pikir Shintarou. Skandal-skandal seperti depresi, sakit parah, kepergian yang tiba-tiba sudah menjadi hal yang umum dan cenderung dialami oleh setiap orang dari golongan tersebut. Shintarou tidak ingin berkomentar lebih panjang mengenai pasiennya sendiri, sebab yang perlu dia urus hanyalah kesehatannya bukan masalah hidupnya.

“Tapi, menurutmu sendiri, Akashi itu bagaimana?”

“Apanya?” jelas Shintarou tidak mengetahui arah pertanyaan Kazunari yang tidak berobjek.

“Bukannya dia tipemu? Aku lihat wajahnya di tivi.”

Alis Shintarou mengerut, tak pernah sekalipun hal itu lewat di kepalanya. “Dokter tidak boleh mengencani pasien.”

“Eh, kau berpikir untuk mengencaninya?”

“Bisa tidak, kau tidak mengaitkan segala sesuatu dengan itu.”

“Itu?”

“Tipe, cinta, romens, apalah.”

Kazunari memang gemar mencampuri urusannya termasuk dalam hal ini. Kewajiban sebagai teman, katanya. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu bahkan mampu membongkar rahasia seksualitasnya, dia panseksual dan bisa jatuh hati pada laki-laki andaikata sifat mereka membuat Shintarou merasa nyaman. Dia tidak berniat menutupi namun menunjukannya secara terang-terangan pun tidak juga, Shintarou menganggap hal seperti itu tidaklah penting.

“Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari bahaya membujang seumur hidup, teman.” Kazunari tertawa menyeringai, mereguk isi gelasnya hingga tandas.

“Tidak usah repot-repot, kau terlalu sering menyelamatkanku, teman.”

***

Siang berikutnya, Shintarou mendapati Seijuurou tidak berada di kamarnya. Dengan sedikit panik, dia bertanya pada perawat yang biasa mengurusi Seijuurou kemudian wanita itu mengatakan bahwa pasiennya memaksa untuk berjalan-jalan di area rumah sakit selama beberapa menit. Tidak mau ambil risiko, Shintarou memutuskan untuk mencarinya.

Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, melongokkan kepala ke tiap jendela dan taman-taman. Usai berkeliling sekitar lima menit lamanya, ia menemukan Seijuurou tengah duduk di sebuah bangku berlangkan besi yang ada di atrium. Dengan tabung IV di sebelahnya, dia duduk termangu menatap ke luar jendela-jendela besar di dinding atrium.

Atrium rumah sakit menghadap ke sebuah taman besar yang biasa digunakan pasien untuk mengusir jengah. Di tengah-tengah taman, terdapat pohon sakura yang tak seberapa besarnya mulai berguguran. Kelopak-kelopak berwarna pucat berjatuhan di tanah dan dibiarkan begitu saja. Shintarou mengintai Seijuurou dari kejauhan, lelaki berambut merah itu menatap pucuk-pucuk sakura yang masih berbunga.

Kelopak matanya terlihat kesepian. Selepas Satsuki, belum ada lagi yang menjenguknya. Wartawan tentunya tidak masuk hitungan.

Belum ada dua menit dia berdiri di sana, Seijuurou keburu menyadari keberadaannya. Seijuurou hanya menoleh tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tapi tatapannya memang diarahkan pada Shintarou.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Shintarou beringsut menghampirinya. “Akashi- _san,_ ” dia berkata. “Sebentar lagi Anda harus melakukan _CT scan_ ,”

Sepasang mata berona delima itu membeliak, “ _CT scan?_ Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?”

“Kami belum tahu pasti maka dari itu—“

“Aku menolak.”

Shintarou duduk di sampingnya tanpa dipersilakan, menautkan kesepuluh jemari dan ikut memandangi Sakura di taman. “Hm ... apa Anda takut?” tanyanya.

“Hah?” suara itu berkata bahwa ia keberatan dengan pertanyaan Shintarou. “Bisa kau ulangi, _sensei_?”

Congkak, khas orang-orang sepertinya. Tapi Shintarou yakin dia bisa mengatasinya secara profesional kendati dia enggan berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti Seijuurou. “Apa Anda takut dengan hasil _CT scan?_ ”

Sebelah alis Seijuurou terjinjing naik, “Kenapa begitu?” sejurus kemudian dia tertawa sinis.

“Sindrom umum setiap pasien?” Shintarou memberanikan diri menatap sepasang matanya yang tajam, lalu ia menyesalinya. Sebab nyatanya, pandangan Seijuurou mampu membuatnya hanyut sesaat.

“Aku bisa saja terkena kangker karena radiasi _CT scan, sensei._ ”

“Saya akan mengatur radiasi sekecil mungkin.”

“Kalau ternyata aku sakit gara-gara _CT scan_ itu sendiri, kau mau bertanggungjawab?” bibir tipis itu tersungging ke arah kiri.

“Saya belum pernah mendengar kasus seperti itu meskipun ada kemungkinan terjadi. Saya akan menyembuhkan Anda kalau begitu,”

“Gratis?”

“Jika Anda berkenan,”

Seijuurou menepuk pundaknya, “Bercanda,” katanya. “Mana mungkin aku sudi menerima sumbangan dari orang lain?”

Shintarou rasa, saat itulah ia mulai merasa kesal pada Seijuurou. Bukan pada kalimatnya yang congkak melainkan pada gelagatnya yang selalu beranggapan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Seijuurou tidak membiarkan Shintarou membantunya ketika berjalan, meskipun tungkainya terlihat lemas. Ia pun enggan mengurusi orang keras kepala, ia tidak akan memaksa dan membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat seperti pelayan. Bahkan jika seseorang membayarnya lebih dari delapan digit.

 Seijuurou mengganti pakaiannya sendiri dan berjalan ke ruang pemeriksaan sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak mengizinkan siapapun membantunya. Shintarou yang semakin kesal—dan ingin pekerjaannya cepat tuntas—memintanya berbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang nanti akan bergerak masuk dan keluar secara otomatis melalui mesin pemindai berbentuk lingkaran yang besar.

“Jangan bergerak ya,” ucapnya pada Seijuurou.

Kemudian dia mulai menggerakan mesin pemindai dan menunggu. Ia memeriksa berkas riwayat kesehatan Seijuurou sekali lagi dan melihat monitor. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya, terutama di bagian kepala.

Ketika proses itu selesai, Seijuurou keluar dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Shintarou memegang pergelangan tangannya yang gemetar dan membantunya duduk, tapi Seijuurou menghempaskan tangannya.

“Aku baik-baik saja,” katanya dengan suara bergetar.

Alis Shintarou berkerut, dia menahan dirinya untuk peduli. “Cukup baik untuk berdiri?”

“Ya.”

***

“Yang membuatku tidak mengerti, kenapa sih dia harus bersikap seperti itu? Turut berduka untuk gelar dokterku yang tidak ada gunanya,” Shintarou mencucuh sigaret di balkon kamar Kazunari. “Kau harus lihat wajahnya ketika dia berkata ‘tidak apa-apa’ tapi berjalan sempoyongan,”

“Kau tidak membantunya?” tanya Kazunari.

Shintarou menghela napas kemudian mencuarkannya bersama asap, Kazunari terbatuk. “Ada perawat.”

“Serius, kau tidak membantunya?”

“Untuk apa?” sergah Shintarou. “Tugasku hanya memeriksa dan mengobatinya, bukan mengurusnya seperti _baby sitter_.”

Kazunari pura-pura mengendus kemudian terbatuk dan membuat ekspresi jijik yang berlebihan. “Bukannya itu termasuk? Aduh, hentikan kebiasaan merokokmu kalau sedang stress,”

Shintarou menekan sumbu rokoknya di atas asbak beling, lalu mendengus. “Tentu saja tidak. Itu tugas perawat.”

“Kau takut?” kalimat Kazunari membuatnya ingat akan obrolannya dengan Seijuurou siang tadi di Atrium.

“Untuk?”

“Kau takut terlalu dekat, tidak mau terlalu peduli, yah semacam itu.” Kazunari tertawa, mengejek. Shintarou tidak suka dengan tawa yang dikeluarkan Kazunari pun pernyataannya. “Memasang ekspresi seperti itu, semakin meyakinkanku bahwa kau memang menaruh sesuatu pada Akashi.”

Jika perlu melempar kesalahan, maka dia akan membebankan semuanya pada Kazunari. Sahabat karibnya adalah alasan kenapa bayang-bayang Akashi mengganggunya dari pagi. Dia mencoba untuk mengusirnya itu dengan berbagai hal; membaca buku, memuji pasien lain yang lebih penurut, dan menonton televisi. Tapi, tetap saja wajah itu—terutama ekspresi senyumnya ketika bersama Satsuki tempo hari—tetap muncul.

Barangkali karena kesal juga jatuh kasihan pada Seijuurou yang selalu terlihat kesepian dari hari ke hari, maka dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan imajinya begitu saja. Sudah tiga hari dia berada di rumah sakit dan hanya Satsuki yang menjenguknya, ia belum mendapat laporan kunjungan keluarga yang lain. Kadang-kadang, ia ingin bertanya pada pasiennya itu: Apa kau tidak kesepian? Tapi tentu saja Seijuurou akan menjawab tidak.

“Kau ingin dia mengandalkanmu—“

“Kazunari.”

“Trauma masa lalu?”

“Demi Tuhan, Kazu. Berhentilah bicara.”

***

Seijuurou pergi sebelum hasil pemeriksaannya keluar dan Shintarou menyayangkan hal itu. Dia terlalu terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan. Shintarou kemudian menelepon Seijuurou dan memintanya untuk mengambil hasil pemeriksaannya tiga hari mendatang. Itu pun jika dia memiliki waktu senggang karena tidak bisa seenaknya diambil oleh orang lain termasuk asisten pribadinya sekalipun.

“Aku tidak bisa janji, tapi akan kusempatkan.” Begitu katanya di ujung telepon.

Shintarou merengut lalu menutup teleponnya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Seijuurou begitu sulit mengatur waktu bahkan untuk kesehatannya sendiri. Semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin terasa sebal juga ia akan sikap Seijuurou. Lebih-lebih, beberapa jam yang lalu dia dipanggil oleh kepala rumah sakit. Dia diberitahu bahwa mulai saat ini Seijuurou meminta Shintarou untuk menjadi dokter pribadinya.

Mengapa tiba-tiba? Itu yang ditanyakannya. Memang perlakuan apa yang dilakukannya pada Seijuurou sampai-sampai CEO muda itu menunjuknya jadi dokter pribadi? Kontrak yang diajukan Seijuurou mencakup satu tahun; itu artinya dia harus terus menerus mengontrol kesehatannya selama empat musim. Dia memiliki opsi untuk menolak namun kepala rumah sakit menghapus pilihan itu; jadi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada surat kontrak. Kini ia memiliki peran ganda; sebagai dokter di rumah sakit dan pekerja di perusahaan Akashi.

***

Hasil _CT scan_ menunjukan bahwa Seijuurou mengalami vertigo akut yang sewaktu-waktu bisa kumat tanpa sebab. Ia juga mengalami permasalahan di pernapasan karena ada plak di paru-parunya. Shintarou telah menduga hal ini sebelumnya dan ketika terbukti benar, ia merasa sedih. Penyakit yang diidap Seijuurou tidak separah tumor kepala sebesar bola pingpong atau leukemia tapi penyakit tetaplah penyakit. Sekecil apapun itu, akan tetap membuatnya tak nyaman.

Ia menelepon Seijuurou, memintanya untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Namun baru sejurus ia mengangkat telepon, aktivitasnya terhenti ketika seseorang menyembul dari balik pintu ruangannya. Akashi Seijuurou, dengan potongan rambut yang lebih pendek dan tubuh yang terlihat lebih kurus.

Shintarou terperanjat, dia berdiri dan membuka lacinya. Mencari-cari amplop manila berisikan hasil pemeriksaan Seijuurou.

“Saya baru saja hendak menelepon,” gurau Shintarou, masih kaget dengan kemunculan Seijuurou yang mendadak. “Hasil pemeriksaan Anda sudah keluar, jadi—“

“Oh, aku tidak berniat mengambil itu, ngomong-ngomong.” Kata Seijuurou datar.

Air muka Shintarou masam lagi, “Jadi?”

“Aku ingin tahu jalan menuju taman yang ada di depan Atrium.”

Shintarou mengembuskan napas berat dan memutar bola mata. “Saya memaksa Anda menerima ini,” Shintarou berjalan menghadap Seijuurou dan menyodorkan sebuah amplop besar.

Pandangan Seijuurou jatuh pada amplop itu lalu kembali ke mata Shintarou, “Ini apa?”

“Hasil _CT scan_ tempo hari.”

“Aku bilang, simpan saja.”

“Anda tidak penasaran?”

“Tidak.” Seijuurou mendorong amplop itu menjauh.

Senyum jahil berkembang di bibir Shintarou tanpa ia sadari, “Anda masih takut?”

Seijuurou nampak tak senang, ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjingkat keluar ruangan tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Shintarou mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya. Menyinggung pasien, apa dia berniat pensiun dini?

Buru-buru dia mengejar langkah Seijuurou yang baru beberapa meter jaraknya, ia menepuk pundak Seijuurou dan sedetik kemudian kembali menyesalinya. Setelah menyinggung, lalu menepuk seenaknya, karirnya benar-benar tamat.

“Akashi- _san_ ,”

Seijuurou menoleh, matanya memicing. “Permisi. Aku sibuk.”

Seijuurou membiarkan tangan Shintarou menggantung di udara dan berjalan menjauh. Shintarou mengesak kembali ke ruangannya dengan perasaan gusar juga kekesalan yang bertambah. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Pikiran Shintarou mulai kacau. Seijuurou datang ke rumah sakit dan mengunjunginya hanya untuk menanyakan di mana pintu masuk taman yang berada di depan atrium, alih-alih mengambil hasil pemeriksaannya, konyol. Dia tidak harus repot-repot berjalan ke ruangannya, Seijuurou bisa langsung menanyakannya pada resepsionis yang ia jumpai ketika memasuki rumah sakit, atau perawat-perawat yang berlalu lalang di setiap sudut. Dia bisa menanyakannya pada ...

“Ah!” Shintarou menepuk keningnya. Ya, Seijuurou bisa menanyakannya kepada siapapun, lantas, kenapa ia memilih Shintarou?

Jika Kazunari bilang bahwa dia merasa takut dan dibayang-bayangi trauma masa lalu, mau tidak mau, sekarang dia harus mengakui bahwa ucapan temannya itu hampir separuhnya benar. Menaruh perhatian pada seseorang tidak pernah menjadi hal yang baik menurut Shintarou, terlebih pasienmu sendiri. Tidak profesional.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk memutuskan bahwa ia akan mengejar Seijuurou dan meminta maaf; sekadar untuk menyelamatkan nama dan kepalanya. Ia menaruh kembali amplop manila di dalam lacinya dan berjalan dengan tempo cepat menuju atrium. Jas putihnya berkibar-kibar ketika ia melangkah, demi Tuhan ia benci berkeringat apalagi di jam kerja.

Ketika keluar dari lorong dan memasuki atrium tempatnya menemui Seijuurou beberapa hari yang lalu—saat ia merasakan rasa kesal pertama kalinya—ia memandang ke luar jendela besar dan mendapati Seijuurou duduk di atas seliri kayu, di depan pohon sakura. Shintarou berjalan lurus dan melewati beberapa petak ruangan, kemudian berbelok ke kiri dan menemukan dirinya berada di taman yang sama dengan Seijuurou.

Di sekitarnya banyak orang-orang berseragam biru muda khas rumah sakit bersuliweran, sekadar berbincang atau berjalan-jalan. Seijuurou begitu menarik perhatian dengan rambut merah dan pakaiannya yang kasual; ia melepaskan sepatunya dan membiarkan kakinya yang telanjang menjejak rumput. Shintarou mereguk ludahnya sebelum melangkah, menapaki lantai berbatu dan duduk di sampingnya atau muncul di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba.

Pasien anak-anak berlari-lari dengan tawa yang lepas dari mulut mereka, suasana rumah sakit tidak pernah sebahagia ini rasanya. Seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang jatuh di hadapan Seijuurou dan hampir-hampiran menabrak lututnya. Seijuurou menarik lengan gadis kecil itu dan membantunya berdiri, lagi, Shintarou mendapatinya tersenyum bersama orang lain.

Harus jujur ia akui, senyum Seijuurou begitu menenangkan. Meskipun terlihat kesepian dan kopong, namun parasnya memang menawan; senyum itu cocok dibingkainya.

“Akashi- _san_.” Shintarou memanggilnya dari jarak yang tak lagi jauh. Dia berdiri di samping kursi yang diduduki Seijuurou.

“Midorima- _sensei_.” Dia mendongak, “Ada apa?”

“Anda sedang apa?” Shintarou tersenyum, untuk yang pertama kali disadarinya.

“Melihat sakura terakhir,” Seijuurou menunjuk sakura menggunakan matanya lalu tersenyum tipis. “Kau?” kaki telanjangnya berayun-ayun.

Shintarou sendiri tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Awalnya dia hanya ingin meminta maaf tapi sekarang, ketika Seijuurou berada di hadapannya, ia kebingungan. “Mencari udara segar?”

“Oh,” Seijuurou mengangguk. “Tidak duduk?”

Shintarou duduk di samping Seijuurou dengan rikuh, ia mencuri pandang ke arah lelaki di sampingnya sambil berusaha menemukan kembali tujuan kenapa ia mengejarnya. Pohon sakura mulai meranggas di minggu pertama bulan April; di ujung-ujung ranting, hanya sedikit bunga yang dapat dilihat, itu pun tak kentara. Sebuah kelopak melayang-layang di udara, Shintarou memerhatikannya hingga jatuh ke tanah. Tak sadar bahwa Seijuurou, justru memerhatikannya.

“Sakura terakhir, ya?” usik Seijuurou.

“Ah, iya ...”

“Sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihat sakura,”

Shintarou mengerling, manik mata mereka bertabrakan. “Tapi, sakura di sini, tidak terlalu bagus.” Shintarou memungut sehelai kelopak bunga sakura di dekat kakinya. “Warnanya terlalu pucat,”

“Kau benar,” Seijuurou nyatanya berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, punggung mereka beradu. Seijuurou mengambil kelopak itu dari jepitan jarinya. “Warnanya nyaris putih.”

Dalam sebuah jeda yang tidak direncanakan, pikiran Shintarou berlari ke sana ke mari. Wajah Seijuurou begitu dekat, dia bahkan bisa melihat panjang bulu mata Seijuurou yang menaungi matanya. Malar-malar ketika Seijuurou mendongak, pucuk hidung yang kecil itu mengoyaknya lagi.

Shintarou menemukan debaran di jantungnya tidak sama dengan apa yang biasa ia dapati di hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia cukup sadar, bahwa dalam jumlah pertemuan yang bahkan tak sampai semusim, dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Akashi Seijuurou. Kendati belum terlalu besar sebab banyak hal yang belum diketahuinya namun, ia yakin bahwa perasaan ini memang nyata. Senyata pohon sakura yang mulai meranggas di minggu-minggu terakhir bulan Maret.

“Er ... Akashi- _san_ ,” Shintarou tergamam. “Apa Anda benar-benar tidak ingin tahu hasil _CT scan_ itu?”

Wajah Seijuurou menjauh, senyumnya pudar. “Oke, kau menang, _sensei._ ”

“Maksudnya?”

Bahu Seijuurou berkedik, “Silakan beritahu aku.”

“Vertigo akut dan plak di paru-paru,”

“Jadi, selanjutnya bagaimana?”

Shintarou melenting mungil, “Saya akan memberi Anda resep dan jadwal _check up_ ,”

“Kautahu bahwa aku bukan laki-laki bebas yang bisa mengunjungimu kapanpun aku mau,” ia memandangi rumput yang menyembul dari sela-sela jemari kakinya. “Aku punya jadwal sendiri,”

“Kita bisa mendiskusikannya bersama,” secara tidak langsung, Shintarou mengajaknya untuk berbincang lebih lama lagi. Di hari lain, di tempat lain, mungkin. Enggan disebut cempala, dia menjaga mulut untuk tidak berkata sekenanya. Dia berniat mengoreksi, “Itu pun jika Akashi- _san_ punya waktu,”

“Bisakah kita melakukannya sambil minum kopi?”

***

Setelah membiarkan Seijuurou mengusik kehidupannya selama dua bulan lamanya, Shintarou mulai menyadari beberapa hal. Ternyata pasiennya—yang harus rutin melakukan _check up_ minimal sebulan sekali—itu begitu menyebalkan, hampir setiap kali mereka bertemu, Seijuurou akan melakukan banyak hal yang membuatnya kesal. Dia gemar melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan dengan alasan yang dewasa, sulit untuk dikekang. Suka memprotes dengan alasan menyadikkan dan lain-lain.

Tetapi, ketika melihatnya mengerang kesakitan di katil kamarnya seraya memegangi kepala membuat Shintarou sadar, melihatnya sakit jauh lebih menyiksa ketimbang menghadapi segala kelakuannya yang membuat kesal. Bibir itu memucat karena Seijuurou menahan rasa sakit dari semalam. Memberinya aspirin tidak membantu sama sekali.

Shintarou telah menurunkan dosis obatnya dengan terpaksa karena Seijuurou mengaku bahwa obat-obat itu justru membuatnya lebih buruk. Seijuurou sempat terjatuh sebanyak tiga kali di kamar mandi dan kepalanya terbentur dinding sekali. Meskipun terlihat baik-baik saja, namun ketika penyakitnya kumat, rasa sakit yang menyerangnya justru semakin menjadi-jadi belakangan ini.

“Akashi,” Shintarou berlutut di samping ranjangnya, tangan kanannya mengusap kening Seijuurou. Sementara napas Seijuurou menghantarkan rasa sakit yang semakin jadi dan, kedua matanya terbelalak. “Maaf aku telat datang,” bisik Shintarou di telinganya.

Dia yakin, dunia berputar bagi Seijuurou. Kemudian imaji-imaji menyeramkan hadir merongrong pandangannya. “Pusing ... sakit ....” Seijuurou mengerih. “Kau pergi ... ke ... mana saja ... sih ... dasar lamban...”

“Taksinya mogok,” Shintarou mulai memijat keningnya selepas menyuntikan obat penghilang rasa sakit. “Mobilku di bengkel.” Shintarou naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di samping Seijuurou. Pelan-pelan dia mengangkat bahu lelaki itu supaya setengah bersandar di dadanya dan melanjutkan pijatan di pelipis Seijuurou.

“S-Shintarou ... kepalaku rasanya ... rasanya mau pecah.” Napasnya pendek-pendek dan lelah. Ia menahan penyakitnya semalaman dan baru menelepon dokternya satu jam yang lalu.

Shintarou menyangga bahunya dengan sebelah tangan sedang tangan yang lain masih memijat pelipis Seijuurou. Dia melakukannya selama satu jam penuh tanpa rasa keberatan sedikit pun. Canggung tentu ia rasakan, tetapi enggan dipikirnya terlalu lama.

Setelah membiarkan Seijuurou meracau selama satu jam dan menumpahkan semua kemarahannya pada Shintarou—meskipun 70 persen bukan salahnya—Shintarou bisa melihat wajah Seijuurou yang mulai rileks. Matanya yang basah terpejam dan napasnya berangsur-angsur normal. Shintarou menarik bantal di sisi kirinya dan membawa bahu Seiuurou untuk bersantai di atasnya.

“Uh ...” Shintarou buru-buru mengusap rambutnya dan mengernyih.

“Kau benar-benar merepotkan,” bisiknya pelan.

Shintarou turun dari tepat tidur dan berjingkat untuk menutup jendela. Di luar hujan turun rintik-rintik, musim semi sebentar lagi berakhir. Udara mulai meruapkan aroma musim panas. Seijuurou tinggal sendirian di rumahnya karena dia memang tidak suka keramaian, hal itu membuatnya tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkan orang yang satu ini. Selain karena badan Seijuurou yang bobrok, juga karena dia menyayanginya. Tapi, yang membuatnya lebih khawatir belakangan ini adalah, apakah ia sanggup untuk menahan perasaannya hingga masa kontraknya habis di musim semi tahun depan? Biar bagaimana pun, ia tidak ingin menodai profesionalitas yang selalu dijunjungnya. Lagi, seseorang tidak akan pernah benar-benar memiliki sesuatu bahkan dirinya sendiri, dia tidak punya hak atas apapun. Jadi, untuk sementara, ia akan membiarkannya. Tetapi, dengan pasien semenyebalkan Seijuurou, dia tidak yakin tahun-tahunnya dapat dilewati dengan biasa saja.


End file.
